dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Drider (4e Monster)
Drider Driders are gifted servants of the spider queen, their devotion and strength rewarded by Lolth in the form of spydric stature. Drider Arachnomancer |name=Rapier |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Weapon |effect=+18 Vs. AC; 2d8 + 6 damage. }} |name=Toxic Bolt |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Arachane, Poison |effect=Ranged 20; +17 Vs. Fortitude; 2d8 + 6 poison damage. }} |name=Living Tide |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane, Poison, Summoning |effect=Close blast 3; +15 Vs. Fortitude; 4d8 + 6 poison damage and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Summon Swarm |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane, Poison, Summoning, Zone |effect=Area burst 1 within 10; +15 Vs. Fortitude; 4d8 + 6 poison damage. The burst creates a zone of spiders until the end of the drider arachnomancer's next turn. The zone counts as difficult terrain, and any creature that enters the zone or starts its turn there takes 15 poison damage. }} |name=Web |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane |effect=+17 Vs. Reflex; the target is restrained until the end of the drider arachnomancer's next turn. }} Drider Arachnomancer Tactics The drider arachnomancer relies on its ranged attack|ranged]] and area attack|area attack]] powers to deal with its foes, using web if a foe gets near, and living tide on a mass of enemies. If bloodied, it will try to retreat, using web as cover if possible. Drider Fanglord |name=Greatsword |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Weapon |effect=+6 Vs. AC; 1d10 + 3 damage. }} |name=Spider's Fang |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Weapon |effect=+6 Vs. AC; 2d10 + 3 damage. }} |name=Web |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane |effect=+4 Vs. Reflex; the target is restrained until the end of the drider fanglord's next turn. }} Drider Fanglord Tactics The drider fanglord uses web to restrain its foes to gain advantage during combat, and uses its greatsword. It relies on sheer toughness for survival. Drider Shadoweaver |name=Rapier |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Weapon |effect=+33 VS. AC; 3d8 + 10 damage. }} |name=Shadowstrike |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Weapon |effect=+31 Vs. Reflex; 5d12 + 9 damage. }} |name=Spider's Fang |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Weapon |effect=+31 Vs. Fortitude; 5d10 + 9 damage, and ongoing 15 damage (save ends). }} |name=Venomous Strike |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison, |effect=+41 Vs. Fortitude; 5d12 + 9 poison damage. }} |name=Web |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane |effect=+31 Vs. Reflex; the target is restrained until the end of the drider shadoweaver's next turn. }} Drider Shadoweaver Tactics The drider shadoweaver uses stealth to try to surprise its foes, using its rapier when it is in an advantageous position. When bloodied, it flees, using web as a cover for its retreat. Drider Widowmaker |name=Rapier |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Weapon |effect=+24 Vs. AC; 3d8 + 7 damage. }} |name=Shadowstrike |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Weapon |effect=+22 Vs. Reflex; 4d12 + 7 damage. }} |name=Spider's Fang |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Weapon |effect=+22 Vs. Fortitude; 4d10 + 7 damage, and ongoing 10 damage (save ends). }} |name=Web |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane |effect=+22 Vs. Reflex; the target is restrained until the end of the drider widowmaker's next turn. }} Drider Widowmaker Tactics The drider widowmakes uses similar tactics to the shadoweaver, relying on stealth to surprise its foes. Drider Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana, Arcana skill|arcana]] or Religion skill|religion]] skill check|check]]. :DC 15 (arachana), DC 20 (arcana or religion): In drow society, the strongest and bravest can take a test of Lolth. Those who succeed can become driders, members of a privileged caste. Those who fail are usually transformed into shunned or chwidenchas. Encounter Groups Driders are usually found amongst drow or spiders. They are often part of drow raiding parties. Level 19 Encounter (XP 11500) * 1 Drider Widowmakers (Level 19 Lurker) * 2 Drider Arachnomancers (Level 13 Controller) * 1 Drow House Soldier (Level 21 Soldier) * 2 Turmoil Spiders (Level 18 Skirmisher) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 3 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 13 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 19 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 28 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 3 Category:Level 13 Category:Level 19 Category:Level 28 Category:Brute Category:Controller Category:Lurker Category:Fey Origin Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Humanoid Type Category:Spider Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind